


Damaged

by nevergone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergone/pseuds/nevergone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is a reformed serial killer, trying to live a normal life after getting bored with killing off his rivals in the law world. Then Mike Ross enters his life. And there's just something about the kid that brings to life those same old sadistic feelings. Harvey decides he wants Mike for his own. And what Harvey wants, Harvey gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for suits_meme on Livejournal.
> 
> *Not sure if I have to but want to warn for kidnapping and Stockholm Syndrome as well. Just to be safe.
> 
> The lovely, lovely person that prompted this, also made an incredible cover for it! <3  
> http://lupochedorme.tumblr.com/post/18101068894/i-made-a-harvey-mike-prompt-in-round-two-at-the

All of the I's had been dotted and the T's crossed. It had taken a lot longer to work out the details, but Harvey had all the patience in the world if the end result meant him getting what he wanted, and what he wanted was Mike Ross.

Killing had gotten old for Harvey a handful of bodies ago, it had become almost effortless, and while the thrill was still there Harvey realized he needed something more. So he gave it up, lived a normal life, a normal life when compared to the one he had prior been living anyway.

Then enters Mike Ross. The young, brilliant, beautifully naive, Mike Ross. Harvey knew from the moment he saw him that Mike Ross was exactly the something more that he had been longing for.

\--

Harvey had spent the last few months earning Mike's trust, which, let's face it, wasn't anything close to being remotely difficult. Mike was eager, willing to please, and completely starved for a mentor, which was a role Harvey easily slid into. Give him a "good boy" here and there and he was practically putty in Harvey's hands.

With everything in place, all that was left was to get Mike over to his place. So Harvey called him and told him that he needed his help with the Henderson case, he hadn't even needed to go into much detail about anything, because Mike never asked, just heard that he needed help and there he was, less than 20 minutes later knocking on Harvey's front door.

"Hey, come in," Harvey said.

Mike was dressed in casual clothes, and his hair was tousled with sleep. He certainly hadn't bothered looking in a mirror before he came, Harvey was most certain of that.

"Have a seat on the couch, I'll be right in."

Mike went over and sat on the couch, he had been to Harvey's place a few times, but was always impressed with how immaculate he kept it. Everything was spotless and pristine, so perfectly Harvey.

"Where are the papers? I could start looking over them awhile," Mike called out.

"Don't worry about the papers," Harvey said as he re-entered the room, two glasses of wine in hand.

"Here," Harvey said as he handed one of the glasses to Mike and then sat down across from Mike with his own.

"Harvey, thanks, but I'm not really a wine person."

"You realize it's rude to turn down a drink that's being offered to you, right?"

"I'm sorry, Harvey, I just don't--"

"Drink it, Mike."

Harvey's voice had an icy tone to it that made him sound nothing like himself. He could tell he wasn't going to let this go anytime soon, so he picked up the glass and drank. He felt Harvey's eyes watching him the entire time he drank.

"There. Now can we get to work?" he said as he sat down the now empty glass on the coffee table.

"No. Because there isn't any work."

"Oookay? So what then? You just called me over here to drink wine with you? I mean, what the hell is going on, Harvey?"

"I have much bigger things in store for you than a glass of wine."

"I think you drank too much, Harvey. You're not making any sense..so with that said, I'm just going to get out of here and back to my bed."

Mike stumbled getting up, almost falling back down to the couch.

"Didn't realize you were such a light-weight, Mike," Harvey smiled.

Mike's vision was starting to blur, and he was suddenly feeling very nauseous. He staggered his way to the kitchen, using the walls as a crutch along the way. Once at the door he turned the handle, but the door wouldn't budge at all.

"What seems to be the problem?" Harvey asked, now standing about 3 feet from him.

"Harvey, this isn't funny. Open the damn door, I want to leave," his words starting to slur together.

"You're not looking so hot right now, Mike. Maybe you should stay awhile."

Mike turned around back around and started tugging frantically at the doorknob. When he realized trying to get the door had become useless he instead reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, his eyesight was so far gone that he couldn't even make out the numbers, it didn't stop him from trying though.

Hands shaking he started dialing, but he had only gotten about 3 numbers in before he completely collapsed, his head knocking against the corner of the wall on the way down.

"I don't think you'll be needing this any more," he said as he stepped over Mike's unconscious body and picked up the cell.

\--

Mike slowly blinked his eyes open, the little light that was in the room seemed infinitely brighter than it actually was. His head was pounding and he still felt inexplicably nauseous.

It took him a moment to recollect what had happened and where exactly he was. He remembered it, but it still didn't make any sense to him. His wrists and ankles had been tied down to a chair, the rope wrapped cruelly tight. Even the slightest movements seemed to make the rope dig in even deeper.

"Well look at who is finally awake!"

"Harvey..please..what is wrong with you..just let me go."

"I'll gladly let you go. When it's time. Not now."

"I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Because I can. And believe me, that's reason enough. Do you know what it's like to do something just because you feel like it, or just because you know you can get away with it? Of course not, because you people would rather sit on the sidelines and abide by rules, morals, ethics, or hell, even the law. It's a damn shame, missing out on all this fun because you're afraid to get your hands a little dirty."

"Please Harvey. Just untie me, please?"

"God, Mike. I've heard a lot of people beg in my time, but none of them have ever sounded as pathetically hot as you do when you're doing it. We're definitely going to have to explore that a little bit more in depth I think."

Mike didn't say anything back this time, just stared down at the floor, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Harvey walked over to him and slid both his hands around Mike's neck, tilting Mike's head up and giving him no other option but to look directly at him. Harvey then forcefully pressed his lips against Mike's. Mike fought to turn his head away from Harvey and to pull away, but Harvey tightened the grip on Mike's neck, increasing the pressure until Mike stopped fighting and allowed Harvey to move his tongue freely in Mike's mouth. When Harvey finally pulled away, Mike coughed and gasped for air.

"Fuck you," Mike spat at Harvey when he was able to catch his breath enough to speak again.

"If I were you, I'd watch your poor choice of wording around me, kid."

"You're never going to get away with this. Somebody will come for me."

"Who exactly would that be, Mike? Your grandmother? Trevor? Jenny? Rachel? I can count the sad excuses you call friends on one hand, and I can promise you none of them give a shit where you are. Face it, Mike. I'm all you have. I'm all you'll ever have, so you better start getting used to it now or it's going to be a long road full of disappointments for you."

Mike didn't respond to that. Harvey was right though, nobody would be coming for him, not because they didn't care, though that in itself was still questionable for most he listed, but because he had meticulously planned it that way.

"All right, I have something I have to take care of real quick, but we can pick up this conversation a bit later. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"You expect me to just sleep sitting up, tied to a chair?"

"You're absolutely right, where are my manners?" Harvey said as he shoved Mike hard in the chest, tipping the chair backwards, causing the wind to be knocked out of him as he thumped hard against the concrete floor.

"Is that better?" Harvey asked sarcastically.

Mike just lay there groaning in pain, unable to do anything else, as he listened to the sound of Harvey's footsteps walking away from him.

\--

Mike wasn't sure how long it actually was before Harvey came back, but every second felt like an eternity. His arms and legs were starting to tingle with numbness from being tied up so long.

Harvey eventually did come back, immediately walking over to Mike and picking the chair off the ground, sitting it back up in the upright position. He disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, only to come back with a knife in hand.

"All right, Mike. Listen to me, because I will only say this once. I am going to untie you now, but if you don't do exactly what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it, well, let's just say it's not going to be pretty. Got it?"

"Got it," Mike said nervously.

Harvey slid the knife under the ropes, first cutting his ankles free and then his wrists. Mike felt a warm stinging sensation travel up his legs and arms, which he imagined was his blood flow finally circulating again. He couldn't see his ankles, but his wrists were covered in bruises, and it hurt to even make the slightest movements with them.

"Stand up," Harvey ordered.

Mike attempted to stand up, but his legs were shaking underneath him. Harvey noticed and grabbed onto his shirt and helped pull him up and steady him.

"Go to my bedroom," he said giving Mike a hard shove in the right direction.

Mike did as he was told, trying to think of any possible way he could get the hell away from Harvey while doing so, but with Harvey carrying that knife with him his options were limited.

"Get down on your knees," Harvey ordered Mike once they were in the room.

"No..Harvey, no. Please," Mike started to plead the second he heard those words.

"On your knees," he reiterated.

Mike got down on his knees and Harvey grabbed more rope out of a dresser drawer, this time tying Mike's hands behind his back. Mike whimpered when Harvey pulled the rope tight against his already bruised wrists.

"Now I want you to beg for my cock."

"Harvey, please don't make me do this..please don't," Mike pleaded, his voice shaking.

"God damn it, Mike. What the hell did I just say?"

"I'm sorry, just please..."

"Don't be sorry, just do what the fuck I tell you to do."

"I want your cock, Harvey."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Keep going."

"Please Harvey, put your cock in my mouth, I'm begging you."

It wasn't so much the things that Mike was saying, but the way he was saying them, as if he were ready to break down and fucking cry his eyes out at any second, that was enough alone to get Harvey rock hard.

"You want my cock because you're a filthy slut, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Harvey, I'm a filthy slut, just please, please let me suck your cock."

Harvey unbuttoned his pants and dropped his underwear to the ground so that his dick was jutting straight out. He grabbed a fistful of Mike's hair and demanded he open his mouth. Mike did and Harvey jammed his dick into Mike's mouth immediately, catching Mike off guard and causing him to gag.

Harvey kept thrusting into the heat of Mike's mouth roughly, over and over again, and no matter how many times Mike gagged or choked Harvey didn't ever stop or slow down, except for when he was about to come, he made Mike beg for that, and Mike's voice was barely audible, and Harvey might have made him say it again, beg more, if he wasn't so close to orgasm. Instead he just grabbed Mike's hair tight enough to make him cry out in pain and shoved his dick hard to the back of Mike's throat and came.

"Swallow it. Like the dirty slut you are."

Mike squeezed his eyes tighter than they had been the entire ordeal. It took everything he had left mentally to swallow instead of throwing up like he felt like he was going to.

"Mmm, yeah. Such a good boy," Harvey said as he watched Mike swallow and pulled his pants back up.

He watched Mike for awhile, watched him sitting and staring at nothing in particular, he was already looking hopelessly broken, which is right where Harvey wanted him.

\--

Harvey could feel Mike losing the will to fight back with each and every thing he did to him, whether it was locking him in a dark room, tying him up for hours on end, choking him, smacking him around, or just the way he spoke to him. Harvey could feel Mike giving in, he could feel himself getting closer to winning. Harvey just needed something to break whatever was left of old Mike, and he had something in mind.

Mike's hands were tied behind his back as Harvey pushed him backwards on to the bed. He climbed onto the bed himself and positioned Mike so that he was in the center. He climbed on top of Mike straddling his legs and leaned down, kissing at Mike's neck, first slowly and gently, but becoming increasingly more aggressive; he dug his teeth into Mike's neck, quick and sharp, drawing a small yelp from Mike. Harvey continued to suck at the sensitive skin of his neck where he had bitten. "Fuck. I want you so fucking bad, Mike," Harvey said into Mike's ear, his voice somewhere between a growl and a moan.

Mike knew what Harvey was hinting at, he had talked about it many, many times, but he never actually acted on it, he only ever made Mike suck his dick up until now, so needless to say, Mike had started panicking a bit when Harvey started to undo his pants. Harvey roughly yanked his pants and boxers down to his thighs in one quick motion.

"Harv..Harvey..just..just wait a second..don't," Mike rambled off.

"Come on, Mike. What's the matter? Don't you want my cock buried deep inside your ass?"

"Harvey..can you please just..at least untie me first?"

Harvey stopped as if he was pondering it for a moment, and then crawled out of bed and disappeared momentarily.

"Roll over," was the first thing he said when he reentered the room, knife now in hand. Mike shifted to his side the best he could, and Harvey pulled him the rest of the way over so he could slip the knife in and cut the ropes. Harvey unraveled them and tossed them onto the floor next to the bed. "Don't make me regret this," Harvey warned before climbing back into bed, knife still firmly grasped in his hand, which worried Mike.

"Take them all the way off and then onto the floor," Harvey demanded.

Mike did so, but not without trying to plead with Harvey to get him to change his mind all the while, even though he knew that he had never stood a chance to begin with.

"Shirt too."

Mike lifted his arms underneath the shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it down to the floor with his pants.

"Now be a good boy and get on your hands and knees for me."

Harvey sat back and watched as Mike reluctantly did as he was told. He could see the way his entire body was shaking.

"God, Mike. Do you even realize the filthy fucking things I want to do to you?" he said as he yanked Mike's head back hard by a fistful of his hair.

"Tell me you want my cock."

"Harvey just please don't make me do this, anything but this."

"That's not the kind of begging I want, Mike."

"I won't fucking do this, Harvey!" Mike said moving off of his hands and knees and turning around on the bed.

"That's funny, because I'm pretty sure you will," Harvey replied.

"I'm getting dressed," Mike said making a move for his clothes on the floor.

"Mike, you can do this the hard way or the easy way. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

"Fuck you, Harvey!"

This is the most defiant Mike had been in quite some time, and it made Harvey's already hard dick twitch knowing Mike was fighting him so much on this one in particular. Harvey got off the bed and reached to grab Mike by the arm, but Mike yanked his arm away, "Don't fucking touch me!"

Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike's waist and tossed him back down on the bed, Harvey struggled to hold Mike still with just his one hand as he frantically thrashed on the bed in an attempt to get up, during the struggle Mike ended up catching Harvey with an elbow in the face. Mike didn't have to time to fully realize what he had done before Harvey had stabbed the knife into the front of Mike's shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, Harvey, you stabbed me," the disbelief in Mike's voice almost made it sound like a question rather than an obvious statement.

Harvey had tossed the knife to the floor and now used both his hands to throw Mike back up on the bed, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that Mike now was bleeding from the shoulder. He knew it wasn't a wound that would kill him and he had other things on his mind anyway.

He pinned Mike down, pressing hard on the wound he had just created, causing Mike to practically scream out in pain, as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them off hurriedly, not before pulling out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. Mike watched as Harvey applied some to his cock.

"Roll over, Mike."

"Please don't do this, Harvey," Mike cried as he kept his hand gripped tightly to his shoulder, streaks of crimson running down his arm. When it was clear Mike wasn't going to move himself Harvey took the initiative and flipped him over, and suddenly Mike had some fight back in him, squirming underneath Harvey desperately, begging between sobs with everything he had for Harvey to stop.

Harvey pushed a hand down hard between Mike's shoulder blades to slow Mike's movements underneath him down. He lined his cock up with Mike's hole, and slowly started pushing it in. If Harvey hadn't had Mike pinned to the bed, he was pretty sure Mike would have flown off of it.

"Fuck, Mike. You're so fucking tight," Harvey said as he slid his cock deep into Mike, causing him to let out a muffled broken cry. Harvey hadn't used much lube at all, so it was hard for him to find any sort of rhythm with his thrusts but just the way Mike's ass constricted around his cock mixed with the whimpers and please Harvey's Mike kept throwing around were almost enough to send him over the edge right then and there.

"Mmmmm, god, Mike..ahhh", Harvey moaned, his voice thick with satisfaction. It became easier for Harvey to move in and out of Mike, which Harvey assumed was due to blood helping lubricate, he pounded his cock in and out of Mike over and over again, pushing all the way inside Mike and holding it until he came, yelling out Mike's name in a low guttural voice. He waited until his orgasm subsided before pulling his cock out of Mike's ass and rolling off of him.

Harvey picked the knife off of the floor and left the room. When he came back after a shower and change of clothes 20 minutes later, Mike was still laying in the same exact position he had been in when Harvey left.

"You okay?" Harvey asked, rubbing soft circles on Mike's back with his palm. Harvey rolled Mike over, which made Mike gasp with pain.

Harvey walked off to the bathroom and turned the water on, letting it fill up and checking the temperature with his hand before going back out to get Mike.

"Come on, Mike. Let's get you cleaned up," he said before leaning down and scooping Mike out of the bed and setting him down on the floor, letting Mike drape his arm over his shoulder for support as he helped him to the bathroom. He carefully lifted and lowered Mike down into the tub. Mike full body shuddered when his skin contacted the water.

"I'll be right back, Mike," he said before disappearing from the room only to return less than 5 minutes later.

"Let's get you patched up," he said kneeling by the ledge of the tub. To Mike's surprise Harvey did an impressive job stitching up the wound, it looked damn near professional, and the process was far less painful than he'd imagined it being, especially with Harvey being the one doing it.

"We'll have to keep an eye on that for the next few days. You should be okay though."

"Thanks," Mike replied. Those words felt so fucking wrong coming out of his mouth. He shouldn't be thanking that man for something he had caused in the first place, but there he was, doing just that.

He hated the way Harvey made him feel, but at the same exact time he welcomed that very feeling.

\--

The following days were significantly different than days prior. Harvey took care of Mike, changed the dressing of his bandages/kept the wound clean so it wouldn't get infected, administered him pain medication, made sure he was eating right, and even let him sleep in his bed. Mike was too tired to do anything but accept it at face value, so he let Harvey take care of him, he didn't even fight back when Harvey would run his fingers through his hair and press his lips softly to his forehead before telling him to get some sleep and turning out the light at night.

Mike had no way of knowing time, or how many days he had been at Harvey's apartment, he only remembered things by moments now, and the moment this had all started had felt like forever ago. He was feeling restless.

When Harvey came into the room to change Mike's bandage, Mike pulled his shoulder away from Harvey.

"There a problem, Mike?"

"What are you even doing?"

"Trying to change your bandage, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"That's not what I meant, I mean this, this whole fucking thing? What the hell is the point of it all? Just keep me here until I lose my mind?"

"Okay, let me make one thing clear, I certainly am not keeping you here, Mike. You can leave anytime you want."

"Yeah, right, I'm sure you're just going to let me walk out the front door," Mike laughed disbelievingly.

"You don't think so? Follow me."

Mike followed closely behind Harvey, watching him walk to the front door, unlock it and swing it wide open.

"Stay. Don't stay. Like I told you, it's your choice," Harvey said stepping back from the door.

And there it was, Mike's opportunity to get out. All he had to do was leave and walk through the very open door Harvey had left in front of him. Except, he couldn't bring himself to actually leave. He couldn't leave Harvey. Mike recalled back to the beginning when he told Harvey that he'd never get away with this because someone would come for him.

_"Face it, Mike. I'm all you have. I'm all you'll ever have"_

And maybe Mike had known that all along, and even if he hadn't, the point was that Harvey had been right all along; he _was_ all that Mike really had.

"What's it going to be?" Harvey asked, almost rhetorically at this point.

Mike closed the door.

\----

They eventually returned to work, and nobody ever suspected a thing. The only thing they questioned was Mike's new choice of wardrobe, he practically looked like a clone of Harvey Specter and when anybody brought it up to Mike he simply rambled off some line about "First impressions last" that definitely didn't help the Harvey comparison in the least.

The relationship they had outside of the office was fucked in all sense of the word. Harvey would order Mike around, and Mike would do what he said when he wanted the softer, gentler side of Harvey, and sometimes he did it just because he liked being obedient and the way good boy rolled off of Harvey's lips, but then there were all the other times. And Harvey loved the other times too, when Mike would stand up to him, yell in his face, put his hands on him, threaten him, dare him to do something about it, and Harvey would do something about it, each and every time, and it was exactly what Mike had wanted from him.

At this point the voice that had been in the back of Mike's mind, the one that had been screaming at him from the very beginning, telling him how wrong this all was and to just get the fuck away was now completely gone.

\--

They were sitting next to each other on the sofa, documents sprawled out across the coffee table in front of them, working diligently on a case, when Harvey pulled something from a folder and tossed it down in front of Mike, pulling his attention away from the papers he was highlighting.

"Recognize him?" Harvey asked, eyeballing the picture on the table in front of them.

"Isn't that the douchebag that tried steal the Peterman case out from under us...Matthew Wright?"

"Good job. The thing is it's not the first time this asshole has tried to steal clients away from Pearson Hardman either, and I don't think he has any intention of stopping any time soon. So I think we need to stop him."

"All right, so what do you want to do about it? We could look into his past and see if there's anything there that we can use as leverage over him?"

"I was thinking something a little more permanent actually."

"Well I guess we could just kill him," Mike joked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Wait, Harvey. You can't actually be serious, we can't kill somebody!"

"You're right, we can't, because you don't have the stomach for it."

"That's not what I meant, Harvey."

"Oh, so you _do_ have the stomach for it then?" Harvey questioned, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"What if we get caught?"

"I've never been caught before, what makes you think this time would be any different?"

"You've _killed_ people?" Mike said after taking a moment to fully take in what he'd just been told.

"Only the ones that got in my way," Harvey replied nonchalantly, like he hadn't just confessed murder to Mike, adding "So are you in or out, kid?"

Harvey didn't really need to even ask him the question, the fact that Mike had barely reacted beyond a slight raise of voice told him what he needed to know. Regardless it was still nice to hear Mike say, "I'm in."

\--

Mike wasn't given many details leading up to it, Harvey had just kept reminding him that he'd take care of the details, and for him to worry about 'the fun part, as he referred to it.

Harvey had given him an address and time to meet him at when he left the apartment that night. As Mike sat and waited alone in the apartment, the clock seemed to move deliberately slow.

Harvey now had Matthew tied to a chair in an abandoned cabin deep in the woods, getting him there had been a piece of cake, ask him to meet at a bar to discuss things over a few drinks, smooth talk him while slipping something in his drink, and then get him in the car, it was almost laughable how pathetically easy it all was. Harvey was sure if he should credit that to the fact that he'd done this many times before, or the fact that Matthew was just plain stupid.

He had him blindfolded and tied down to a chair when Mike had shown up, bright blue eyes standing out against the darkness of the room that was lit only by the moonbeams streaming through the windows.

"Don't you think that outfits a little cliche?" Harvey asked noticing Mike was dressed head to toe in black, which only brought to light how slim his figure was.

"I guess I didn't get the memo about the dress code for this situation being business casual," Mike replied.

Their banter was interrupted by the sounds of Matthew starting to wake up from the drugs Harvey had slipped him wearing off.

"Looks like you're just in time," Harvey said, flashing a smile at Mike.

Harvey walked up to him, reached behind his head and undid the blindfold. He crouched down slightly so he was eye level to him; face to face, "And it looks like you're awake just in time too," he added causing Matthew's eyes to grow wide with recognition.

"Yeah, that's right. Harvey Specter. And that's my associate Mike Ross over there. And tonight, well, tonight we're going to teach you a little lesson about what happens when you try to steal from Pearson Hardman."

Harvey walked over to the table and picked up a black bag from it, bringing it back over and digging to the bottom to pull out a knife. When Matthew saw it, the panic flashed across his eyes and he let out some muffled cries that even though they couldn't be understood were most likely along the lines of please, don't, and Harvey's personal favorite "you don't want to do this", which of course he couldn't be more wrong, Harvey absolutely did want to do this.

Harvey walked behind him, pressing the knife to his throat with enough pressure to dig in and make a small trickle of blood run down his neck and onto his shirt. He continued to add pressure while the man desperately squirmed in his chair, knuckles turning white digging into the chair arm. Harvey wasn't going to kill him that quickly and or easily, he was just more so seeing how far he could go before getting some kind of reaction from Mike, who up until now had been standing against the wall with his arms crossed in from of him, quietly observing everything that was happening.

"Harvey, stop!" Mike finally said.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you should take the tape off of his mouth first. I want to hear him beg for his life."

A crooked smile slowly crept it's way across Harvey's face, before he removed the tape in one quick and sudden tug.

The man started to scream and yell for help, but it was put to a sudden stop when Mike walked up to him and wrapped a hand around his throat, squeezing hard enough that the only sound he was making were small involuntary choked noises in the back of his throat.

"Even think about yelling again you'll be dead before you finish the thought," Mike threatened.

Watching Mike make a threat like that, and the way his voice was ice cold when he said it had sent a jolt of heat straight to Harvey's cock.

"Wha..what I d-don't understand what you guys want from me?"

"What I wanted from you was to stop trying to take client's from us, especially after I had warned you the first time," Harvey cut in.

"I'm sorry, I swear I won't do it again, just please let me go."

"You're right, you won't do it again, because we aren't going to allow you," Harvey replied, twirling the knife between his fingers.

"Please..just please, let me go," he continued to plead.

"Want to show me what you got, kid?" Harvey asked holding out the knife to Mike.

Mike took the knife from Harvey's hand and proceeded to use it to cut loose the ropes on his ankles, he then had Harvey stand behind Matthew as he cut the ropes from his hands, Harvey immediately grabbing them and pulling them behind his back. Harvey had a definite size advantage and it Matthew was still feeling the residual effects of what Harvey had slipped in his drink earlier.

"Give me one good reason I should let you live," Mike asked him.

"Please I...I have a family," the man all but sobbed.

"So because you have a family you think you're better than everybody and deserve to live?"

"No that's not what I'm saying..I just wa--"

Mike had stabbed the knife into his stomach before he could finish, pulling it out and driving it back in again, and again. The man doubled over, as much as the leeway Harvey gave him would allow anyway, he was bleeding profusely and continued to beg in between coughing and gasping like all the air in the room had suddenly been removed.

"Let him go, Harvey."

Harvey released his grip on the man, and he crashed down to the floor, immediately clutching his stomach, and writhing in pain.

Mike's right hand was covered in blood, and he had a smudge of blood on his forehead from where he must have accidentally wiped his hand across without thinking. Harvey was expecting some sort of reluctance from Mike at some point, maybe even a remorseful glare in his eye, but Harvey had looked into Mike's eyes and it just wasn't the case. Mike was another him as far as Harvey was concerned.

"Come here," Harvey said motioning to Mike.

Mike walked over to him and Harvey immediately pulled him into a hard kiss, Mike kissed him back, his tongue teasing Harvey's, catching his breath in Harvey's mouth, before pulling away.

"Wait..wait..wait..Harvey. I can't do this with this pathetic fuck still whining on the floor. Want to?" Mike asked offering the knife back to Harvey. Harvey bent down and pulled Matthew's head up with a fistful of hair, he titled it back and Harvey slid the knife across his throat.

Matthew grasped at it, as the blood flowed a seemingly endless stream from it, leaving him gargling helplessly on the floor until he was dead.

"Now..where were we?" Harvey asked, before tossing the knife aside and going back to where Mike was, backing him against a wall and kissing him again, messy and desperate. As Harvey had him pinned against the wall Mike moved his hands down and started undoing Harvey's belt buckle, slipping his hand into Harvey's boxers and moving his hand along the length of Harvey's cock, sending a shock wave through Harvey's entire body.

"Pants off, Mike. Hands against the wall," Harvey said before stepping away for a moment to grab lube from a drawer. When he got back Mike was leaned up against the wall, his hands against it like Harvey had asked.

Harvey applied a generous amount of lube to his cock and then some to his fingers, before pressing them into Mike's ass, making him almost jump from the unexpectedness. Harvey moved his fingers in and out of Mike, and then stopped and just let Mike work himself onto them.

"Har..Harvey please..please just fuck me," Mike whimpered.

"Only because you've been a very good boy," Harvey said, pulling out his fingers, and then spreading Mike's ass and replacing it with his cock. He started with slow long pumps, that eventually turned into quicker, harder thrusts, that seemed to hit Mike's prostate on each thrust.

"Mmm..Har..Har-vey..fuck..oh god, harder..fuck me," Mike moaned breathlessly.

When Harvey was about to come he reached out and grabbed the back of Mike's hair, pulling his head back and pressing his dick as deep into Mike as he possibly could. They both collapsed to the floor; their orgasms leaving them feeling unraveled at the seams.

"I fucking love you" Harvey said to Mike as they both sat half naked on the floor, still trying to catch their breath.

It wasn't a lie either, Harvey did love Mike. Not in the way normal people love each other, of course. But the Harvey Specter way, where you can only love them if you damage them enough so that they can't love anything or anybody but you. And that's exactly what he had done to Mike.

"I love you too, Harvey."

The difference between Harvey's type of love and Mike's, was that Mike's had once been the normal people kind of love; once, at the very beginning, before Harvey noticed that and set out to destroy everything good and pure about it.

Maybe Mike had always had the ability to be a cold blooded killer, Harvey believed everybody did, they just needed to be pushed far enough, and Harvey had undoubtedly pushed Mike past his breaking point, and then he pushed him more after, and he would never stop pushing him.

And that is why they were now sitting in a room together about to discuss how they wanted to get rid of a body.


End file.
